1. Field
The following description relates to a composite context information management apparatus and a method of providing composite context information using the same, and more particularly, to an composite context management apparatus for generating composite context is information by performing an operation on context information and providing the composite context information to an application and a method for providing the composite context information using the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional context-aware device is associated only with a particular platform, requiring quite an amount of prior knowledge for adapting the context-aware device in various apparatuses. In addition, since common functions are not made as modules, there is a difficulty in applying the context-aware device to diverse apparatuses.
Recent researches on a composite context service have suggested that common functions necessary for composite context application development are extracted from an application level and provided to a developer in the form of a service infrastructure. According to this method, a composite context information processing service device allows a developer to focus on only functions related to the application of the service device, and provides a user with a generalized application.
However, despite these researches, composite context information processing has not been yet utilized in broad fields.